The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for dividing or separating warp threads by means of leases.
There are already known to the art different constructions of apparatus for dividing or separating warp threads by means of leases, which incorporates divider or separator elements for the momentary edge warp thread and a thread feeder or feeder means for feeding the separated thread to tying elements or tying means. An exemplary embodiment of such equipment has been disclosed, for instance, in Swiss Pat. No. 348,937 to which reference may be readily had. Such embodies a control for rocking (raising and lowering) the lease cords which have been inserted through the sheet of warp threads or ends, which is fixedly coupled with the work cycle of the equipment. This means that the position of the lease cords is also then changed when there is prescribed a different sequence of the warp threads or ends which are to be separated. This is for instance the case when processing warp sheets having an uneven number of harness frames (irregular harness arrangement).